<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sound of Flowers by MarinetteAgresteBrand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826252">The Sound of Flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteAgresteBrand/pseuds/MarinetteAgresteBrand'>MarinetteAgresteBrand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Eve, Disney World &amp; Disneyland, F/M, Floriography, Flowers, Kisses, Language of Flowers, Minor Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Tokyo (City), hanakotoba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteAgresteBrand/pseuds/MarinetteAgresteBrand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving Paris and their past loves behind, Luka and Kagami's fatefully meet once more in Tokyo. Together, they begin on a journey on a path paved with new sounds, their blossoming love blooming like flowers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Flower That Suits You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spin-Off: Future Insight (The LoveSquare fic is not required to read this, it just exists in the same universe and has Lukagami sprinkled in.)<br/>*Kantoku: Coach<br/>*Tokonoma: A recess or alcove typically for displaying flowers, pictures, and ornaments<br/>*Hanakotoba: The Japanese Language of Flowers<br/>*Sakura: Cherry Blossoms<br/>*Tsubaki: Camellias</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANK YOU to MiniNoire, Khanofallorcs, a_popcorn_kernel, SteelBlaidd, and sanj_sanj on Discord for beta reading~ It's my first time ever writing about non-lovesquare and struggled greatly with how to write about these characters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That’s all for today, Tsurugi-san, take a rest. You deserve it after having worked so hard.”</p><p>Kagami lifted her mask and shook off the sweat before turning to her coach with a bow. “Thank you, Kantoku.”</p><p>After having changed out of her gear and saying her goodbyes to her teammates, the coach walked over as she began packing her things.</p><p>“Remember Tsurugi-san, you’re going to be on Spring Break, I want you to actually rest. Which means, eat, sleep, relax, and participate in a hobby that isn’t related to fencing.”</p><p>Kagami parted her lips for a moment.</p><p>“Archery doesn’t really doesn’t count.”</p><p>And then Kagami clamped her lips shut, almost wincing.</p><p>“Yes, Kantoku.” From the corner of her eye, she could see the sakura trees beginning to blossom. It truly was Spring again, a time for a fresh start and new beginnings. “I also think it’s about time I start something new.”</p><p>After exiting the school, Kagami gazed down at the floral centerpiece she cradled in her arms. She had arranged it in class and planned to place it in the tokonoma when she got back home.</p><p>Deciding to go through the park, she looked up at the sakura trees, stopping to admire how their petals fluttered evanescently. As she sat on a bench and gazed at the flowers, she began to lose herself in her thoughts.</p><p>Kagami began to think about what her life was now, how near perfect it sounded on paper. She was back in Japan, living on her own, and was on a fast track to getting her MBA in a prestigious university. Being invited to join the Japanese Olympic fencing team right out of high school, following in her mother’s footsteps, making her proud, was admittedly the best thing that ever happened to her.</p><p>Granted, it may or may not have been a plus that it got her out of Paris— away from Adrien Agreste. Seasons had passed and she was finally feeling like herself again.</p><p>She gazed down at the flower arrangement she had created. Blinded by her own feelings, she’d chosen to use yellow tulips and morning glories. Yellow tulips to represent the hopeless, unrequited love she held for that bright ray of sunshine that was Adrien and morning glories for how the brief love she felt toward him had all been in vain.</p><p>A pained, joyless laugh escaped her lips at how she had subconsciously chosen these flowers. To think she’d chosen ikebana, the art of flower arrangement, as her hobby. It was some damn creative outlet— that was for sure.</p><p>“I thought I was over him.” Muttering to herself, she told herself she needed to be. For the longest time, her teenage self had thought that they were meant for each other, perfect together because of their similarities, but it wasn’t until she actually went out with him that she realized they weren’t. Pressured to impossible standards by a strict parent, growing up without friends or someone else to turn to, they were both broken in similar ways. Just two alike pieces of a jigsaw puzzle— of similar form, but unable to complete each other no matter how hard she wanted them to fit.</p><p>She’d always felt Adrien had been holding back, unable to fill the void in her heart or allow her to fill his. She was always the one to try and initiate a kiss. And even when she finally had succeeded, she’d realized that there was no spark, no fireworks… no love.</p><p>It made her feel pathetic.</p><p>Love wasn’t supposed to feel like that… right?</p><p>Love was supposed to…</p><p>Kagami had to admit she didn’t even know what love was supposed to feel like!</p><p>She didn’t understand it at all.</p><p>However, when Marinette and Adrien looked at each other, Kagami almost thought she did. His eyes would light up, like his soul burned all the brighter around Marinette.</p><p>Perhaps in her own way, she was only in love with the idea of him and what he represented.<em> Perfection</em>, that’s what she thought he was, but she was wrong. No one was perfect, not even her… they couldn’t be what the other needed, but that… that was okay.</p><p>She felt herself tear up slightly, but was snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of a melody that somehow resonated in her heart.</p><p><em>「うわー、超ハンサム！」</em> <em> “Wah, he’s so handsome!”</em></p><p><em>「かっこいいね〜」</em> <em> “So cool!”</em></p><p><em>「上手に弾くよね。」</em> <em> “The way he plays is beautiful.”</em></p><p>The explosion of comments and chatter caused her to shoot her head up to find the source of the music.</p><p>There, not too far away, she spotted a man with hair as blue as the morning glories that contrasted with the yellow tulips in her arms.</p><p>“Luka…?” The name escaped her lips without her even knowing. </p><p>The song continued for a moment longer and Kagami miraculously found her tears subsiding.</p><p>🌸</p><p>Having received recommendation to participate in hanami, Luka had found himself drawn to a park with sakura in full bloom. </p><p>After having been able to strum a few chords, Luka looked up at the girl who inspired the melody with her silent tears. She seemed familiar somehow, her shoulder-length black hair reminded him of Marinette.</p><p>A soft smile made its way to his lips at the thought of his past love.</p><p>Marinette had inspired him greatly, and encouraged him to move onto bigger, better things. And that he did. He pursued his passion and was able to reconnect with his father thanks to her.</p><p>Marinette was extraordinary, as clear as a musical note and as sincere as a melody, she’d been the music that’s been playing inside his head for the longest time… until one day, there was nothing but silence.</p><p>When her song stopped playing was when Luka knew it was over, that a piece of his heart had finally been returned to him.</p><p>It was time for him to move on and find a muse elsewhere.</p><p>🏵</p><p>After finishing the tune he had been so immersed in, he looked ahead to meet the gaze of the girl he’d drawn inspiration from, relieved that she hadn’t fled the scene so he could thank her.</p><p>Slinging his guitar over his shoulder, he made his way past the crowd and slowly began to approach the young woman. Luka didn’t know what it was about her that caused that creative spark; her clothes weren’t eye-catching nor her body particularly soft and feminine. Maybe it was something about how her aura radiated—it just drew him in.</p><p>When he was just an arm’s length away, he realized that he knew her. She was also someone from his past, someone who had decided to leave Paris to pursue a new path at the same time he had. He’d never bothered to look at her before, because he never bothered to look at anyone since Marinette and for the briefest moment, he wondered how he could ever think they’d look similar.</p><p>The person who stood before him, the person who was so vastly different from his first love, she was fierce, passionate...</p><p>“Kagami!” Luka greeted her with a few kisses on the cheek and she found herself returning the gesture out of sheer surprise. “How have you been?”</p><p><em>「あっ、あの女の子と付き合ってるの？」</em> <em> “Eh? He’s her boyfriend?”</em></p><p><em>「あの女の子は運がいいね〜　羨ましい！」</em> <em>”She’s so lucky!”</em></p><p>Kagami stiffened at the misunderstandings all around them; it wasn’t normal to greet someone with a kiss on the cheek here! And he had even addressed her by her first name without honorifics, implying that they were closer than they really were. </p><p>“Fine, but you…” Biting her tongue, she decided she didn’t want to bother with a long cultural explanation. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“My dad sort of... kicked me out.” He laughed. That part was true. Even Luka knew he wasn’t playing as well as he wanted. “Told me to find some inspiration elsewhere, so here I am.”</p><p>Jagged Stone was scheduled to come and perform in Tokyo at the end of the week. And Luka knew he needed to get his shit together before then. </p><p>“And here you are, in the middle of Tokyo,” Kagami raised a brow, “without any plan whatsoever…?”</p><p>“I’ll admit it’s difficult to navigate around with the language barrier, but I thought I’d check out the sights. Gotta figure out the train system though... and find a place to stay...”</p><p>“Come home with me!” she abruptly declared.</p><p>Luka looked at her with an unreadable expression. “Ah?” His mouth fell open as he raised a brow at her sudden outburst.</p><p>“That is so not what I meant.” She facepalmed as she suddenly took note of his body beginning to tremble. “What I mean is—”</p><p>And suddenly he was roaring with laughter.</p><p>Kagami felt her heart thump; she’d never felt so embarrassed! He was laughing at her and she found herself wondering— just when was the last time anyone laughed at her? When was the last time she had made anyone, let alone a guy, laugh?</p><p>Never.</p><p>Not even with Adrien.</p><p>It was strange, it was new, it was— <em>comforting.</em></p><p>❀</p><p>Her original intention was to show him some hospitality for all the times she remembered having gone to his houseboat, give him a place to stay rather than staying in some cramped hotel room that a person with such a broad physique would definitely find uncomfortable.</p><p>As the days passed, Kagami discovered how different it could be to live with someone. Only ever having lived with her mother, she’d never known the joy of cohabitation. Luka was like a breath of fresh air in her home— one she never knew she needed.</p><p>These days, Kagami would find herself waking up to the sound of his music, the melody sincere and the occasional glimpse of his singing voice a rare gift. It was all so awe-inspiring that she’d find a flame of competitiveness begin to tug at her core. </p><p>With him, she went out of her way to visit all sorts of places and events she would’ve otherwise ignored on her own. He was surprisingly insightful and made her see things in a completely new light. A whole new world was unfolding right before her eyes and she found herself wanting to see more, do more, live more.</p><p>✾</p><p>It had taken a few days, but somehow Kagami finally cracked and pulled out her old violin, no longer satisfied with just listening to his song, but rather wanting to accompany it. The instrument was something she hardly played anymore, never having found the time, but she had more or less mastered it in childhood. While changing the strings to her violin, Kagami somehow felt that something was tugging at ones in her heart.</p><p>After an early morning “jam session” as Luka liked to call it, Kagami began to pack away her violin. The duet formed between them that morning had drawn in a few of her neighbors and passersby and the two had found themselves putting on a mini concert from her balcony.</p><p>Wiping a drop of sweat from her brow, Kagami had to admit that the roar of applause that followed had felt very different from those that followed a fencing competition. Wondering if her coach would be proud of how she had decided to spend her Spring break, she found herself realizing that it was only possible after having fatefully met Luka once more.</p><p>As she turned to Luka, wondering where he would like to spend his last day in Tokyo, she had thought for a moment that a thread of red had flashed in the air between them. Blinking once more, she thought it just had to be her imagination, a trick of light.</p><p>A red string of fate?</p><p>The connection of two hearts destined for one another...</p><p>That was just something out of folklore... right?</p><p>Staring down at her own hands, Kagami almost laughed at herself for beginning to think like some anime school girl when Luka suddenly spoke.</p><p>“Roses don’t suit you at all.” He was sitting by the tokonoma where she had kept a few objects: family heirlooms, a scroll with a dragon, her ikebana arrangement, and the first and only rose Adrien had ever given her, pressed and preserved within a picture frame.</p><p>“What do you know about plants?” She’d asked, her voice devoid of any sort of emotion that she found herself feeling— offense, pain, hurt.</p><p>“I used to help my mom manage her greenhouse on the boat,” Luka shrugged, “but I know enough to say roses aren’t your flower.” He then motioned toward the ikebana arrangement of yellow tulips and morning glories that had just begun to wilt. “And neither are those.” He looked up at her as he rested his head against his arms with a soft sigh. “They’re just too sad.” With the way he was speaking, Kagami became unsure of whether he knew hanakotoba or if he just knew her, “And that’s just not you.”</p><p>“The—” The way his clear blue eyes looked, as if looking right into her soul made Kagami pause. She couldn’t get mad, for she just realized that she was just holding onto nothing. Her feelings of so-called love for Adrien… were now just a relic of the past. Sitting herself properly on the tatami mat to meet his eye level, Kagami found herself grinning as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “Come with me then.”</p><p>At the sight of her smile, Luka somehow found himself enchanted. Gazing down at how her fingers pinched the end of his sleeve, the motion almost playful, he let out a soft chuckle. “Where to?”</p><p>❁</p><p>Luka found himself surrounded by flowers with Kagami. </p><p>She had taken him to an outdoor botanical garden and challenged him with the task of finding what flower suited her best.</p><p>From behind the viewfinder, Luka snapped pictures as Kagami posed by various flowers, a joking tone escaping her lips as she teased him about what could possibly be perfect for her.</p><p>Carnations and daisies seemed too simple.</p><p>Cherry blossoms, peonies, and hydrangea were too gentle in color.</p><p>Daffodils and sunflowers, definitely not.</p><p>This thought process continued until they came to a lush garden of camellias.</p><p>White for waiting, yellow for longing, and red...</p><p>A sudden gust of wind blew, taking with it all the loose petals. The flowers seemed to suspend themselves in the air around them as Kagami’s hair fluttered, the moment almost magical. </p><p>And at the sight of her with camellias, a new song began to play in Luka’s head, one that was rising into full on crescendo. The woman before him was clearer than any music note and making the tempo of his heartbeat quicken.</p><p>Being with Kagami was as harmonic as a resolution.</p><p>And in Luka’s heart a new feeling began to bloom, bursting forth like a flame that could only grow. It wasn’t quite love, at least… not yet.</p><p>✿</p><p>As they exited the botanical garden, Kagami took note of some flower girls selling baskets full of fresh flowers.</p><p>Having had such a wonderful time, a soft smile formed upon her lips as she picked up a small bouquet of forget-me-nots. “Here, the flowers I’ve decided that suit you best.” Holding her hands out to Luka, the flecks of gold in her eyes sparkled. “To represent how I will never forget this week I’ve spent with you.” The blue flowers seemed to match Luka’s eyes all too well.</p><p>Luka took hold of the flowers and looked at Kagami, his hands resting over hers just a little longer. His expression was so serene.</p><p>Kagami began to hear her heart pounding in her ears, still unsure if Luka truly understood hanakotoba. Forget-me-nots implied that the giver would like to be remembered by the receiver, but they also had another meaning…</p><p>
  <em>True love</em>
</p><p>Luka only smiled at her as he accepted the bouquet. “I don’t think I could ever forget.”</p><p>Kagami refused to let her smile falter, still unable to read his. “About my flower… have you made a decision?”</p><p>Gently, Luka reached out his hand and brushed away a few stray flower petals out from between locks of her hair, “I have, but I won’t tell you my answer just yet.” He had to make some preparations first.</p><p>
  <span class="emoji">💮</span>
</p><p>That night, at the Jagged Stone concert, the sound of screaming fans may as well have been muted. For all of Kagami’s attention was on Luka and she couldn’t see or hear anything else. The way he looked, the way he played, his passion… he was on fire on stage, captivating her more than she ever thought possible.</p><p>And when the show ended and the crowd had gone, Luka took the stage once more and motioned for Kagami to step forward. “I wrote a song for you.”</p><p>“Oh?” Writing a song was quite the gesture and somehow, Kagami couldn’t help but start to hope that maybe, just maybe the man before her was feeling something even remotely close to an interest in her. “You did?”</p><p>“Will you listen?” </p><p>“Yes!” Kagami felt her face flush just the slightest bit, realizing just how handsome he was once she was finally really looking at him.</p><p>And so he began to play his song, the sound starting out similarly to what she had heard when they had crossed paths with each other again.</p><p>However, this time, rather than stopping her tears, Kagami found them flowing freely from her eyes.</p><p>“Hey…” After having finished, Luka placed his hand over Kagami’s head and began to pat her hair. “Kagami… it’s okay.”</p><p>Wiping her tears away, all she could do was nod with her eyes closed.</p><p>Tilting her face upward and grabbing hold onto the stem of a deep red camellia he’d kept hidden, Luka stepped forward and presented it to her, saying everything one could say with a red rose and more.</p><p>“Tsubaki…?” Kagami whispered as she blinked back the tears and looked at the elegant flower, it meant a lot of things— admiration, passion, desire, the coming of Spring, and... “Luka?” She looked up at him and now knew by the look in his eyes that he understood what he was offering her. “Am I...?”</p><p>
  <em>The perfect love</em>
</p><p>“You are the new flame in my heart… <em>Mon Camélia</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Winter Wishes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to make a Lukagami Christmas date oneshot, but realized it'd require too much context without the first chapter of <i>The Sound of Flowers</i>. This is technically the events that came before the videochat with Marinette on Christmas even during chapter 18 of <i>Future Insight</i>.<br/>Momoka Amamiya is just me as an annoying self insert. XD<br/>Thank you to pearholiday and Khanofallorcs for beta'ing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ehhh? What a waste.” </p><p>“You can’t get a refund?”</p><p>“No, it’s a couples’ package that I won in a drawing.”</p><p>“I’d take it if I had a boyfriend to go with.”</p><p>“You could always confess to—”</p><p>Kagami overheard some of her fellow ikebana classmates chattering as she packed away her materials; they were talking about how Momoka had come into possession of some extra tickets to Tokyo Disneyland. Not interested, she shifted her gaze over to her phone and went back to messaging Marinette.</p><p>They’d chatted about the upcoming holidays and Christmas traditions, Kagami mentioning how Christmas Eve in Japan was more of a romantic holiday for couples than anything else. She bit back a smile when Marinette mentioned that she planned to confess to Adrien before Christmas Eve and hoped she’d tell her how it went. But knowing Marinette, she would probably freak out and hesitate till the new year.</p><p>Kagami rested her chin in her palm wondering what had even made Marinette hold back for all these years, Adrien was oblivious, sure – but he was so unknowingly and <em> obviously </em> in love with her. Whenever she spoke to Adrien, his favorite topic seemed to be Marinette. Kagami was sure that, if Marinette just confessed, there was no possible way she’d be rejected.</p><p>“Oh! I’ll just ask Kagami-chan!”</p><p>Kagami stiffened when she heard them mention her name. Hearing them approach, she took in a deep breath and turned to face them. “Ask me what, Amamiya-san?”</p><p>“Momoka!” The girl insisted as her other friends shyly backed out the door.</p><p>“Amamiya-san…” Kagami spoke reflexively.</p><p>A small pout formed on her face as she puffed out her cheeks cutely. “Momoka!”</p><p>Kagami bit her tongue, knowing that her classmate wanted them to be on friendly terms. “Momoka-san.” </p><p>Momoka chirped up, her cheeriness evident in her eyes.“Kagami-chan, you have a boyfriend don’t you?” </p><p>She narrowed her eyes at the smaller girl. “I do, why?”</p><p>Momoka tilted her head cutely, her doe eyes shimmering. “Do you have any Christmas date plans yet?”</p><p>Kagami blinked, a small frown threatening to tug at her lips. “We don’t, but—”</p><p>Momoka grasped her hand and slipped her the small envelope. “Great! Then you two can use these!” </p><p>Looking down to see they were the very same Disneyland tickets she’d overheard them talking about, her mouth fell open. “Wait, I—” </p><p>“Ah! Well, would you look at the time!” Dramatically, Momoka gasped as she pulled out her phone. “I’ve got a train to catch! My boyfriend is taking me to Osaka for the break!” Eagerly, she grabbed her things and waved as she ran out the door. “Enjoy your date, Kagami-chan!”</p><p>Pinching the bridge of her nose, Kagami held back a sigh. It was literally the 23rd of December and there was no possible way for Luka to fly over last minute just to go to an amusement park with her.</p><p>
  <em>But a part of her wished he would. </em>
</p><p>🌫</p><p>Exiting the station, knowing the streets, shops, parks, and gardens had gone all out with the winter illuminations, Kagami kept her head down. It wasn’t like her to be bothered by pointless customs… but it did… because all around her, couples and families were buying things she didn’t even like, such as fried chicken and Christmas cakes so that they could party.</p><p>Shivering at a particularly chilly gust of wind, she pulled out her cellphone and peeked at the time. It was still pretty early, but there was no reason for her to stay out.</p><p>Being in a long distance relationship was hard, no matter how in love they claimed to be. She peeked at her messages with shaky hands. It’d been a few days since she last heard from Luka. Gritting her teeth, she placed her arm over her eyes as she gasped for some fresh air. “I miss you…” </p><p>And as if by some miracle, her phone began to ring, Luka Couffaine’s name appeared on the display screen. Kagami gasped, accepting the call before it could even ring a second time. “Luka...?”</p><p>His soft laughter filled her ears. “Hey, Mon Camélia.” </p><p>“Haha…” She pretended to laugh as she blinked back her tears. “Hey…”</p><p>“Mon Camélia…” Luka’s voice shifted to a more serious tone. “What’s wrong?” </p><p>Knowing that he could hear when people lied, she huffed and pouted slightly in an almost tsundere-like manner. “I just…” Unable to find the strength to put up a cold front, Kagami swallowed her pride as she approached a large Christmas tree in the park. “I just missed you.” She finally admitted.</p><p>“Sorry, could you repeat that?” He asked. “Did you say you missed me?”</p><p>Her lips quivered as she stuck a freezing hand in her pocket; she could feel the amusement park tickets through the envelope, the loneliness hitting her harder than ever. “Yes.” She admitted as she grasped at her chest. “I miss you so bad it hurts.”</p><p>“...Where are you right now?” It almost sounded like he was amused by how much her love for him affected her.</p><p>A part of her only became angrier. “I just got off the station near my place… there’s this stupidly bright Christmas tree in the park and I—” </p><p>“And you what?” His voice... it sounded so close.</p><p>Kagami stiffened in place, afraid... afraid that she was just imagining things. “I wished you were here…” </p><p>“Kagami…” His breath was hot against her ear. “Turn around.” </p><p>Without hesitation, she spun herself around and turned to face her lover, eyes weary from travel, hair unkempt, and still as handsome as ever. “Luka…!” Kagami felt him wrap his arms around her; he felt so warm! Snuggling her face into his chest, she heard his heart beating restlessly in contrast to his calm words. “I…”</p><p>“I missed you too.” His smile was sweet, gentle and only for her.</p><p>☾</p><p>“You arrived hours ago? What are you doing here?” Kagami pouted as they made their way to her place. “You didn’t even tell me you were coming! I could’ve met you at the airport.” She opened the door and gasped at how the entire place had been decorated with all sorts of Christmas decorations, flickering tea lights illuminating every corner of the room. “Luka! It’s—”</p><p>“I know you don’t like surprises, but they’re not so bad every once in a while, right?” He chuckled.</p><p>Kagami bit back a laugh thinking he must’ve raided a nearby DAISO for all these silly little trinkets. “I suppose…”</p><p>“Kagami...” Luka cupped her cheeks so he could get a good look at her. Everything about her, her eyes, her voice, were precious to him. “I wanted to see you…” Luka leaned in closer, whispering against her lips. “And by the looks of it, you wanted to see me too…” </p><p>Kagami wrapped her arms around his neck before pressing a hot kiss to his lips. “I missed you so much.” She almost whimpered, having missed his touch.</p><p>“Me too.” He chuckled as she pulled him toward the bedroom. </p><p>☼</p><p>Come morning light, Kagami shivered and shifted in the bed. Taking note of her stirring, Luka wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer. </p><p>Surprised by the sudden source of warmth, Kagami’s eyes shot open to see herself in the arms of her beloved. She exhaled a sigh of relief as Luka opened his eyes. “So it wasn’t a dream…?”</p><p>“No…” Luka blinked a few times before nuzzling his nose to hers. “Being with you is better than any dream.”</p><p>Kagami felt her face grow warm; she’d said she missed him, but had forgotten how he said such embarrassingly romantic things! She pecked his lips before turning around. “So… what’d you wanna do today?”</p><p>“Mon Camélia, it’s Christmas Eve,” Luka embraced her from behind, leaving a trail of kisses from her neck to her shoulder, “Any Japanese traditions I need to know about? What do lovers do on this day?” </p><p>Kagami could faintly hear the teasing in his voice; it made her unsure if he knew everything, or if he was just trying to push her into being more honest. “They… go on a Christmas date.”</p><p>“Oh? What do they do on said date?”</p><p>She could feel him smirk against her skin and now was certain – <em> the bastard knew. </em> “It’s better if I just show you.” She replied curtly before twisting around to straddle his hips.</p><p>Luka’s heart leapt in his chest as she pinned his arms above his head, the rising sun’s light making her evermore radiant. “Please do.” </p><p>❉</p><p>Luka smiled as he joined Kagami in the ice skating rink. The last time either of them had done this was with Adrien and Marinette so they knew they needed to make some fun new memories.</p><p>They gave each other a challenging smirk. Then in an instant, they were in the center, freely skating and performing loops and jumps, trying to outdo the other.</p><p>When Kagami performed a triple axel, Luka knew there was no way he could compete. But hey, if you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em! He secured his hands on her waistline and brushed his lips against her smirk, subtle as to not be noticed by passersby. “Show off!”</p><p>Kagami held back a yelp and jumped as she felt him get behind her. All of a sudden, Luka tossed her up into a twist lift. “Luka!” She laughed as she spun in the air and landed right back into his arms. The smile that bloomed on her face was brighter than any of the winter illuminations, and left Luka in awe.</p><p>A sudden roar of applause snapped them out of their daze and they found themselves blushing at how they’d forgotten the rest of the world.</p><p>⛇</p><p>The couple walked down the busy streets and took in the sights; a Santa at every corner, the glittering window shop displays, the Christmas lights twinkling above — it was exciting and new.</p><p>“Beautiful…” Luka leaned down and  murmured against her hair, taking note of how much it’d grown since he last saw her.</p><p>Kagami knew he wasn’t just talking about the view. Gripping his hand a little tighter, they continued down the street. “Yeah…”</p><p>They passed by a KFC, the line going out the door. “Hey, you ready to eat lunch?” Luka asked as he began walking toward the restaurant. </p><p>Kagami bit her bottom lip, somewhat wishing they could grab some of the holiday staple fried chicken. “Luka, that line is for pre-orders only.”</p><p>“I know.” Luka pulled out his phone to show a receipt dated from a few days back leaving Kagami in awe. “Think you can pick out a Christmas cake you’d like us to eat for dessert while I wait in line?”</p><p>Kagami was left speechless at how he’d prepared for such a silly little thing. With just one look it was obvious that the love between them was warmer than any fire. “Okay!” She ran off to find the most generic little Christmas cake she could find!</p><p>❊</p><p>After getting back to her place, they unpacked all the food, glad that everything was still piping hot. Kagami grabbed a piece of fried chicken and paused for a moment; she’d never eaten these oily fried foods before. </p><p>"Itadakimasu!" Luka began to eat without reserve and Kagami swallowed the lump in her throat before taking a bite. The crunch was satisfying and the chicken juicy; her body could tell how bad it was for her – but damn, did it taste good!</p><p>Completely satisfied with their meal, but with more than enough room for dessert, Kagami lifted the lid off the box to reveal a little cake topped with whipped cream icing, fresh strawberries, and little Christmas decorations made of chocolate. </p><p>“Hey, that’s <em> so kawaii</em>!” Luka snickered as Kagami shoved his shoulder. “I’m serious! It’s cute!” His laughter subsided as he patted her head; he found the contrast between the childish cake and his girlfriend’s typically mature style to be... “Absolutely adorable!”</p><p>Kagami let out a small laugh as she handed him a fork. “It’s a strawberry shortcake… the cakes here are really different from the ones in Paris so you don’t have to force yourself to eat it if you don’t like it.”</p><p>Luka cut into a slice and took note of the thick layer of whipped cream before taking a bite. “Hm… it’s light!” Never one to seek out sweets, he found the strawberry and whipped cream combination really easy to eat a lot of, compared to the rich sweets found in the patisseries and confiseries of Paris. “I like it…”</p><p>“I’m so glad…” Kagami gave a sigh of relief as she began to eat, knowing he wouldn’t lie to spare her feelings. Distracting herself by looking at the decorations that littered her home, she relaxed further beneath the warmth of the kotatsu. Satisfied with the little Christmas party for two that fulfilled every tradition she could think of, she allowed herself to drown in happiness. “Luka—”</p><p>Taking note of the cream on the side of her mouth, Luka grasped her chin and kissed her before she even had a chance to lick her lips. “Hmm… sweet.” He murmured, taking note of how the flecks of gold shimmered as her eyes widened in shock. </p><p>Because PDA was frowned upon in Japan, Kagami could never find herself getting upset at his surprise kisses. Knowing that they were all alone and able to do anything on any surface, she decided to act a little coy. After scooping a dollop of whipped cream with her finger, she tapped his nose and smeared the rest against his bottom lip. “Want to make it even sweeter?”</p><p>Pulling her closer, he bit back a laugh as he shamelessly flirted with her. “What if I prefer things spicy?” He joked, eliciting an eye roll from his girlfriend. Luka smiled as he felt her kiss him — powerfully, playfully, and passionately.</p><p>❅</p><p>“It’s still early… is there anything else you’d like to do?” Luka asked as he got dressed in a fresh set of clothes. “Our Christmas date doesn’t have to end just yet.”</p><p>Sitting beneath the kotatsu to keep warm as she snacked on some mikan oranges, Kagami perked up and reached for her coat to pull out the envelope decorated with cute Mickey Mouse designs. “Oh, a class— a friend of mine…” She corrected herself as she pulled out the tickets complete with fast passes. “Momoka gave me some tickets to Disneyland and told me to take my boyfriend…” Embarrassed at having to say the word “boyfriend” out loud, Kagami muttered the last bit.</p><p>“Mon Camélia…” Luka reached out to ruffle her hair at how cute she seemed with a blush; red really was her color. “Why didn’t you mention it earlier?” </p><p>Not knowing why, Kagami tried to change the subject, taking note of the new bracelet on his left wrist. It was different shades of green with a snake-motif. She didn’t know why, but there was something special about it, and she somehow couldn’t help but wonder… “Did Marinette make you that?”</p><p>Luka lifted his wrist for her to get a better look. “Yeah, it was an early little Christmas gift. She sent you something too, right? Have you checked your mail?”</p><p>Admittedly, Kagami was very bad at going through her mail. She reached into the mail bin – and sure enough, she found a little overseas package from Marinette. “Oh, I guess so.” She tore at the padded envelope and out slid a cutely wrapped little rectangle; it felt light and soft in her hand. “It’s not a bracelet, though.” </p><p>Luka watched with interest as he watched Kagami unwrap the package and pull out a little charm of sorts. “What is it, Kagami?” </p><p>“It’s an omamori…” Kagami hugged the amulet to her chest before holding it out to him to see, a hand embroidered dragon design shimmering. “A good luck charm… because I’ll be competing in the Olympics next year… how sweet...”</p><p>Seeing how sentimental his girlfriend got over a gift from her best friend, Luka smiled. “Marinette is so thoughtful. We should give her a call to thank her for our gifts.”</p><p>“We’re eight hours ahead of Paris, there’s no way she’s awake!” Laughing, she placed the omamori in her purse. “We can thank her later tonight, but first…” She slipped on her shoes and grabbed Luka’s hand. “Disneyland!”</p><p>❅</p><p>Enjoying the endless rides and attractions as a couple was the ultimate Christmas date; it was everything she could ask for and more. Disneyland really felt like a place where dreams came true. With endless laughter and love between them, Kagami wondered how she could be so lucky to have a lover like Luka.</p><p>Resting on a bench knowing they had a little bit of time before the fireworks show started, they huddled up to keep warm and took some selfies to send to friends and family. Kagami even sent a picture to Momoka to thank her for the tickets and to wish her a wonderful Christmas.</p><p>桃華さん、ヂィズニーランドの切符ありがとうございました。彼氏のルカと一緒に行って本当に楽しかったです。メリークリスマス。</p><p>“Let me grab us some drinks.” Luka was lowkey excited to see what sort of hot bottled drinks the vending machines had to offer. “What would you like, hot tea—?”</p><p>“Cold pressed orange juice.” Kagami giggled at the little crease that formed between his brows. “If you can find it. Otherwise hot citron tea is fine.”</p><p>“I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Luka laughed as he got off the bench.</p><p>Kagami looked at her phone to take note of the time. “Oh… Marinette should be awake by now… and it’s just about that time in the day for her to be freaking out about Adrien.” She inwardly laughed as she pressed the video chat button, wanting to  tease—er, check up on her friend.</p><p>“Kagami! Hi!” Marinette smiled awkwardly, eyes shifting every which way as she nervously tried to avoid Kagami’s gaze. “M-Merry Christmas!”</p><p>“A Merry Christmas to you too, Marinette.” Kagami greeted. “I just wanted to personally thank you for the Christmas gift.” She spoke with a small smile as she lifted the handmade omamori into view.</p><p>“You’re welcome!” Marinette’s expression relaxed slightly.</p><p>“It’s like 13:00 there, right? What are you still doing in your pajamas? Go get changed! You’ve managed to land a date with Adrien, right?” Kagami pretended to scold her. “You told me not too long ago that you had given yourself the deadline of Christmas Eve to confess.”</p><p>“Well, about that…” Marinette bit her bottom lip; Kagami took that as a sign that things weren’t going as planned.</p><p>“Though whatever your plans are, there’s no way they’re going to be better than ours!” Switching the subject, she grinned and waved at Luka. “Nē! Over here!”</p><p>“Kagami, I got the orange juice you wanted.”</p><p>Marinette’s eyebrows lifted at the sound of his voice. “Wait a minute, that sounds like—”</p><p>“Yup!” Kagami grabbed onto her boyfriend’s arm and pulled him into view. “Luka’s got a new muse!” A confident, amused smirk formed on her face. “So, you can’t turn back now!” She spoke, having refrained from mentioning second chances at love.</p><p>“We all know there won’t be any of that, Mon Camélia.” A soft chuckle escaped Luka’s lips before he gazed at the screen. “Hey, Marinette. Merry Christmas!” He lifted a hand up to show off his new bracelet. “Thanks for the Christmas present. Penny told me you gave it to her for safekeeping until now.”</p><p>Marinette puffed her cheeks out slightly. “If I had known you two were together, I would’ve just put everything all in the same package!”</p><p>“It’s still new, so we’re taking things at our own pace considering our busy schedules.” Luka wrapped his arm around Kagami’s shoulder. “Can you believe we’re having a Christmas date at Tokyo Disneyland?”</p><p>“What?!” Marinette gasped as Luka and Kagami tried to show off a better view of the park. “Woah! It looks so different from the one here!”</p><p>The sound of an announcement chimed through the park. “皆さまにお知らせいたします。 東京ディズニーリゾートの40周年記念した花火「Winter Wish!」が贈る最高に幸せなひとときにご期待ください。メリークリスマス！”</p><p>“Oh, the fireworks are going to start soon. We’ve got to go if we want to get a good view of the parade.” Kagami gasped. Luka nodded, ready to follow at her command.</p><p>“Go on and have fun on your date!” Marinette smiled with a wave. “We’ll catch up again soon!”</p><p>“Merry Christmas, Marinette!” The couple spoke in unison before ending the call.</p><p>❆</p><p>“Think things will turn out okay?” Kagami murmured after having ended the call. She wouldn’t admit it, but she was getting seriously worried about her friends.</p><p>Luka gave her a reassuring smile as he took her hand in his. “Of course, it’s Marinette we’re talking about.” He hummed a bit to the faintly playing Christmas carols.</p><p>“Yes, but Adrien is Adrien.” She almost huffed as she huddled closer, she wasn’t particularly cold, but the warmth of her lover felt nice.</p><p>“Adrien is Chat Noir.”</p><p>The first flurry of fireworks began to boom.</p><p>Kagami was sure she’d just misheard. “Excuse me?</p><p>Luka shrugged his shoulders, thinking back on the whole Desperada episode. “Pretty sure Adrien is Chat Noir and Marinette is Ladybug.”</p><p>“You’ve got to be kidding!” Kagami was in absolute disbelief as she slapped her hand over her mouth. “Oh my god, if what you say is true, that would make so much sense! Adrien had a crush on Ladybug this whole time? Wait, then that means…”</p><p>“It means that, like us, they’ll be just fine.” As it began to snow, Luka pulled her away from the crowds and to a little garden to kiss her in secret. “So let’s just focus on our own love story, Mon Camélia.”</p><p>Seeing his eyes shimmering with the fireworks, but reflecting only her, Kagami smiled as leaned in for another kiss, hoping to show him how thankful she was for him to be with her on Christmas. “I like the sound of that…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it took forever to update! Anything non-LS makes me nervous to write, but I totally have a few chapters drafted for their story. I even drew art of an upcoming chapter. XD</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Despite it being in the same universe as <i>Future Insight</i>. There won't be any time travel shenanigans', just pure Lukagami love.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>